In a vehicle equipped with a battery, the battery may be arranged, for example, as shown in References 1 to 3. In Reference 1, a battery is housed in a casing mounted on a side of a chassis frame. A hold-down beam with an angle-shaped cross section abuts on the battery at an upper edge of the battery away from the chassis frame. Longitudinally oppositely formed on the hold-down beam are rod holes through each of which a rod extends obliquely downward toward the chassis frame and is engaged at its lower end to a side plate of the casing; thus, the battery is locked to the casing. The battery is covered at its top with a cover which is locked to the casing by clamps mounted on the casing.
Reference 2 shows a step arrangement equipped with a passenger step assembly having a box body used as a tool box or battery box. In a case of the assembly of Reference 2 having the box body used as a receptacle to house a battery, the battery is housed in the box body which is covered at its top with a panel or cover integral with the step assembly. In Reference 2, the cover is bolted to the box body.
In Reference 3, a vehicle body frame has a support plate fixed thereon. Arranged on the support plate is a wall plate on which in turn arranged is a battery. The wall plate is positioned on the support plate through engagement of projections of the former with through holes of the latter. A cover plate is mounted on the battery at a corner of the battery away from the vehicle body and is connected to the support plate through support rods extending substantially vertically, whereby the battery is locked.                [Reference 1] JP Utility Model Publication 58-17354        [Reference 2] U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,568        [Reference 3] JP 7-183016A        